She Finally Trusts Him
by Rock 'n' Roll This World
Summary: AmyIan4ever! Ian and Amy become friends after the clue hunt. This is my first fanfic and so I need a lot of advice.


**Hey guys I am new to writing so please just comment anything honest about my One-Shot. It can be good or bad and I would really like some advices to improve my writing. Rated K+  
**

**Thanks,**

**KakuiErzaScarlet**

**

* * *

**

After the clue hunt had ended Ian apologized to Amy and she decided to give him a second chance. They became friends, then best friends and then finally Ian told Amy that he was deeply in love with her. They turned eighteen and were now a couple.

It was their first date and they both were excited. They have hung out before but this was different. Ian had changed and he would do anything to keep Amy happy.

**Ian**

"I am finally getting to be with the love of my life!", he was so excited _and_ surprised that he would ever be talking like this about someone.

_She is no someone! She is Amy! The girl who stole my heart. I love her more than anything. Her beautiful jade green eyes, her lovely smile, her cute stutter and her love for books. I love everything about her. Even the smallest things made her happy and that is the best quality about her._

For the first time in his life he was wearing jeans. He found them very comfortable. He wore a black Armani shirt on top of his blue jeans. He gelled hair perfectly in his usual style and sprayed on so much perfume that probably the whole house smelled of it. He rushed out of the mansion and into his Lamborghini. He was then driving to the Cahill Mansion.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Amy**

Amy was wearing a jade green blouse with a black mini skirt. For the first time she must have worn something other than jeans or shorts. She had applied a little bit of makeup that looked just perfect. She was wearing black boots and on her neck she wore the most important accessory that she would never in her life forget to wear— Grace's jade necklace.

She heard the engine of the car. _It must be Ian, _she thought.

She took her purse and waited for him to ring her bell. Inside, she was really excited but tried to act normal because she didn't want the Korea incident to happen all over again.

_

* * *

_

_Ding Dong..._the doorbell rang.

Amy ran to the door but then slowed down. She opened it and there, was standing a handsome young man and he said, "Hello Love!".

His silky British accent and his jet black eyes were sucking her in like a black hole.

"H-Hi Ian" that stutter of hers always happened when she would talk to Ian.

"You look beautiful", he said, and he hugged her.

_He smells good, _Amy thought and then she pulled away.

"You look great in jeans"

"Thank You!"

"So, where are we going?", she asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I feel like having Italian" Ian stared at her that made her blush.

"Perfect", he said and then they left the house. They sat in his Laborghini and they drove away.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a place called Little Italy.(A/N: I know…really obvious name)

He got her out of the car and gave the car keys to the driver for valet parking. He saw her a little uncomfortable. He held her hand and she immediately blushed. They walked in and the manager asked, "Any reservation?"

"Yes, Table for two for Ian Kabra", Ian told the manager.

"Come with me". The manager smiled and took then to their table. He gave them the menus and left.

"This place looks amazing!", she said giving out a smile. This made Ian's heart skip a beat.

"You look really pretty when you smile". Amy blushed.

They ordered the food and after a while the food arrived and they started eating. They ate and they laughed. Ian loved Amy's cute laughter. They were so happy together. Amy didn't want that night to end.

They finished eating and then they got out.

"I enjoyed the dinner", Ian said.

"Me too", Amy smiled.

After that Amy and Ian went for a long drive. The car stopped suddenly at a place Amy had not recognized.

"Ian, why did you stop?", her stutter had gone.

"Just come out". He got her out of the car and they were standing in a place that looked like a garden. Amy filled with joy. She hugged Ian tight and kissed him on the cheek. Ian had known how much she loved gardens back when they were at Korea in an alliance during the clue hunt.

Amy looked up at the starry sky. She loved it. She sat on the grass and realized she was wearing a skirt. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ian so she put her legs back and sat properly in a lady-like position which she didn't find very comfortable.

"This is beautiful!". Amy was staring up in the sky.

"But it's not as beautiful as you are". He saw Amy blushing and he sat on the grass right next to her. He held her hand and she looked at him. They stared into each others eyes.

"Amy, I need to ask you something."

"W-what?" She was a little nervous.

"Have you really forgiven me?" He asked with a little guilt on his face.

"Why are y-you asking this question right now? If I had not forgiven you, I would not have been with you out here, right?"

"Amy, I promise I would always keep you happy. I would always be by your side whenever you need me. I will never leave you alone anywhere, I will always support you, help you-''

"Ian I trust you". Amy was very surprised to see the guilt in his eyes . But she knew he cared about her since she got to know the real Ian when they were good friends. That friendship made Amy think about Ian even more. And now she and Ian were together.

Ian came close to her. Amy could feel her lips, Ian was kissing her. He was hugging her really tight as if he would never let her go. Amy loved it. She never wanted him to let go and she kissed him back.

After a while, they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Ian held Amy's hand…

"I love you Amy!" Ian finally said it.

* * *

**I know, it was pretty lame but its my first try so please review :)  
**

**I really need advice,**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
